Mafia Round 09
Mafia Round 09 was a Reborn theme hosted by iStark & Seeker. Night 0 In the City of Karakura town, the humans were enjoying a peaceful day, doing typical things. During the night, however, great danger fell upon the city. In the west of the City a Garganta opened and various figures entered in the shadows, while on the east side, a Senkaimon opened and various figures came through in the light. A few Humans also geared up, as Karakura town would be the settings for a devastating battle. A man with Orange hair was out after sensing some danger, and saw something in the shadows, before he could draw his sword, he was blown away by many petals. After the petals were gone, the man with orange hair tried to get back to where he was before, but this time was washed away by water. A shark charge at him and the man with Orange hair used his speed to evade the attack. In another part of the Town, a Kido master was out and felt a sting in his shoulder, as he approached the battlefield. With that Nobody has been killed at Night! Day 1 Limit, a Shark '''and a part of the '''Mafia has been lynched. Night 1 An angry espada was out walking around the street and eating when he came across the shark. “oh? I thought you were already dead” the angry espada said, and before the shark could even answer the angry espada slapped the shark and crushed it. The shark then turned into a man with multiple hair colors. The angry espada thinking he was dead left the man alone and left. A member of squad 4 was going to save the man with multiple hair colors but was swept away by petals, and the man with multiple hair colors died from blood loss. The angry espada was walking around the town again where he met a man with orange hair. The man with orange hair had a mask on this time, and sliced through the angry espada by using a deadly attack. In another part of town, a man with powerful arms, shot a blast at a shadowy figure, but missed his attack. With that CanP, a copier '''and a part of the '''Town has been killed at night. Ironman, a Rager, and a part of the Mafia has been killed at night. Day 2 The day ends in a No lynch Night 2 A lazy man was out and he came across the petal man. The 2 fought for a while but the lazy man was to strong and was overpowering the petal man. The lazy man went for the final strike but was stopped by the man with powerful arms. Realizing the situation was not in his favor anymore the Lazy man retreated. The man with Orange hair was out and came across the lazy man. The man with orange drew his sword and attacked but felt a sting in shoulder. The lazy man escaped and tried to counter attack, but the man with Orange hair was to fast and killed the lazy man. With that DotDotDot, the Primera '''and a part of the '''Mafia has been killed at night. Day 3 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 3 The man with orange hair was out, and had his mask on again. He came across a bookworm. Before the bookworm could defend, the man with orange hair killed them. A person in the shadows was spying on the petal man. The petal man noticed this and forced the man in the shadows to come out. This person was a pale looking espada, who released and attacked the petal man seriously wounding him. After the pale espada left, a member of squad 4 came to rescue the petal man, healing his wounds. With that Myman58, a Bookworm '''and a part of the '''Town has been killed at night. Day 4 The man with Orange hair was walking in the streets when a panther attacked him, and viciously killed him. With that Roc, a Hero '''and a part of the '''Town has been killed during the day. Xiraiya, a Inner Hollow and a 3rd party has been lynched. Night 4 In the town only a few shadowy figures were left. The man with the petals released a large amount of petals that covered the entire sky, stopping all of the shadowy figures from causing any harm, for fear of getting sliced from these petals. A women with a deadly sting, was out walking when she started coughing up blood. The women leaned against a wall and slowly died. With that Kara-San, an Assassin, and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 5 Shadoken, a Regenerator '''and a part of the '''Mafia has been lynched. Night 5 With all of the shadows almost eliminated, a hunt was on to restore peace to the town, however, this last shadowy figure was destroying everything in sight. The panther came across a bearded man and violently killed him before the man knew what happened. With that Mr.Ree, an Advanced Voter, and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 6 Lelouch, a Day Vigilante and a part of the Mafia has been lynched. Natsu-Kun, a Silencer '''and a part of the '''Town has won the game Stardust Dragon, a Quincy '''and a part of the '''Town has won the game Aikidoka, a Reflector '''and a part of the '''Town has won the game Veritas, a Captain Class Soul Reaper and a part of the Town '''has won the game Mitosis V Meiosis, a '''Powerful Human and a part of the Town has won the game Mav, a Healer '''and a part of the '''Town has won the game Seeker, a Flash step master, and a part of the Town has won the game. Winners There were 7 winners in Mafia Round 09 *Natsu-Kun *Stardust Dragon *Aikidoka *Veritas *Mitosis V Meiosis *Mav *Seeker Yoruichi.png|Seeker Hanataro.png|Mav Chad.png|Mitosis V Meiosis Byakuya.png|Veritas Nova.png|Aikidoka Uryuu.png|Stardust Dragon Tessai.png|Natsu-Kun Category:Mafia Rounds